


【双黄狐狸】倒计时

by Pangcishaozhu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangcishaozhu/pseuds/Pangcishaozhu
Summary: 关于一场噩梦的安抚。





	【双黄狐狸】倒计时

**Author's Note:**

> 心理医生磊配拆弹专家渤。  
> 2019年快乐 希望大家都能找到那个能在噩梦一场后紧紧抱住的那个人。

黄磊怕他着凉，掖好了被角才动手去拉扯小渤弹性颇好的平角内裤，他用手指勾起一角，拉扯着又弹回去，惹得黄渤身体也跟着一抖，得到暗示或明示的人攀在对方肩上，脊背也在黄磊“神奇手指”探进睡衣里的顺抚下逐渐舒展，露出本身迷人又柔软的一面。  
黄磊第一次掀开小渤一角的那刻在一年前，他们在一起以后黄医生总是会把这份病历拿出来回味，如果行医的执着是一些似有似无的成就感，那小渤就是他情感最强烈的那一宗案例，因为他把伤痕累累的小渤复原，又把复原了却孤单的小渤填满，现在还让他的身体有了自己的痕迹。  
心理医生是很容易栽跟头的，他们要和患者共进退，就好像一个在冰窟窿里露出半个脑袋挣扎的人和趴在浮冰上紧紧抓住对方手的人的关系一样，任何一次用力过猛，都有可能和对方一同掉进冰窟窿里淹死。  
但幸好，黄磊成功把小渤碍事的四角内裤和自己多余的累赘扒干净以后眷恋的吻了吻小渤出汗的鬓角，他乐意在小渤手上认栽，而后，他们也皆掉进了一片阳光灿烂，并会拥有着彼此最好的此生。

黄渤被黄磊压在下面，双腿扒开，露出赤裸的下半部分，他偏过头去看枕头上没干的那一小片水渍，却全然忘了之前的梦里都出现了什么，就在他分神的时候，黄磊已经着手打开了润滑剂的盖子，也是随着那“啪”的一声，正式宣布黄医生的诊疗现在开始。  
─  
冰凉涌进体内，小渤忍不住缩着脑袋躲了躲，黄磊撑在他上方盯着黄渤无处遁逃的眼神，随着每次抽插扩张而颤动，有时候直直的同他对视，简直让黄磊没法把持住自己不去低头偷个吻，把唇齿都尝遍。  
也是接吻的空隙，黄渤感觉自己下边凉呼呼的浓稠也热乎起来了，那手指顶弄的意味也不再是扩张而已，早有目的性的开凿挖掘，他半眯着眼睛轻轻哼着，好让黄磊知道自己到了没有。  
“嗯！”短促的一声闷哼险些咬了黄磊的舌头，小渤两片唇瓣都被吮的热乎乎的，里面探出来的舌尖舔过还能感受到烙下的牙印，他夹了夹含着黄磊两根手指的小穴，一紧一紧的把黄医生头皮都逼得发麻，他偏过头去吻小渤的耳朵，喘息声也全数落在他耳畔，好似回报刚才小渤的报告，也来告诉告诉恋人自己的手指被夹的有多爽似的。  
手指夹的爽不行啊，黄医生伸出舌头舔吻小渤脖子上那颗他摸黑也能亲到的痣，身体力行的告诉他们家渤儿他自己的身体有多棒，不仅手指夹的舒服，夹其他的也很舒服。  
黄渤被捉住的手被摁到床被底下去，他摸上他们贴合在一起炽热发硬的性器，忍不住咽了咽口水，而后他听见黄磊低沉沙哑不乏情欲性感的嗓音湿漉漉的爬上自己的耳垂：“渤儿，这有一颗雷，还麻烦你处理一下”。  
翻了个白眼，黄渤摸上黄磊汗津津的胯，挪动起自己的腰和浑圆的小屁股往上贴。  
“医生，这颗雷好像太大了。”黄渤吸了口凉气，把脸埋进黄磊颈脖里闷哼，又羞怪黄磊玩什么职业的play，明明当年都签好了工作性质的保密协议，如今却又拿出来当床上情趣，实在是坏的很。  
黄磊抱紧了他，摸上一张一合的小穴拨弄，又转手扶上自己的性器找准了位置顶入，边撑开边在小渤耳边撩拨：“你看看，这不是进去了吗，嗯？”  
黄渤耳朵发烫的很，忍不住想用手掌把黄磊弯起的嘴角给捂上，然而身下被侵入的感觉让他无力抵挡，只能弱弱的用眼神和喘着气的语音语调“警告”他：“够了啊黄磊”。  
“不够，小渤儿。”黄磊安抚的吻着他，故意不堵住能发出呻吟的嘴巴，继而继续将自己整根没入，把小渤紧紧填满，“小黄同志，炸弹尚未拆除，危险依旧存在，还不赶紧行动？”他故意强调了最后一个字，继而狠狠一顶，顶的小渤也上下颠簸了一下，抱紧黄磊的腰，热乎乎的五指镶嵌在他的肉骨里。  
黄渤被撞的没了力气，软趴趴的圈住在自己身上和体内为非作歹的某人，他双腿翘起都发了软，眼巴巴盯着黑暗里那熟悉的轮廓，喘息声渐渐清晰：“呼……哈……慢点，有点胀……”  
黄磊吻了吻他断断续续的尾音，撑起身子把小渤圈进自己眼下，缓慢的抽进抽出，这也让每次肉臀和胯骨撞击的水声显得格外清晰，黄渤脸臊的红了，眼睛却也迷离的盯着在自己身上起伏的男人。  
黄磊伸出手往下摸，摸上小渤的大腿内侧揉搓，跟他在家揉面团似的，时不时还用手指轻轻刮一下，带来一阵搔痒，转移注意力的同时撞击的速度也加快了，小渤大口呼吸着所需的氧气，被一颠一颠的难以自拔。  
小小渤也在床被底下一摇一摆的随波逐流，顶端不断摩擦着被子，在黄磊有意无意的抚慰下又是另一番感觉，小渤难耐，后穴又被十足的填满，这时也不知道是要喊更多更深好还是慢一点轻一点好，但他就是这么抓住黄磊，黄磊也全部了然于心。  
“嗯……哈啊黄磊……”黄渤突然被抓住脚腕，双腿更大幅度的被拉开，他在警校连的那些招式可不是三脚猫功夫，于是这些特长也终于在深夜派上用场，给两眼冒着精光的老狐狸表演一个“大鹅展翅”，直接埋的更深了些，几乎是整根出整根进，顶进了不曾被探访的最深处安慰。  
啪啪啪的声音合上暧昧无比的水声在卧室里回响，黄渤偶尔冒出一两个满是情欲的叫喊和夹杂的名字也在情欲中被撞的支离破碎。  
“小渤儿，有颗雷要爆炸了，要不要让它停下来？”黄磊俯身深埋进黄渤体内，手也握住了颤栗的小小渤，正欲登上顶峰的黄渤就这么被截然而止，呜咽声从唇齿泄露，其中还带着气哼哼的咬牙切齿，不用黄磊听到都心知肚明对方把自己这种小把戏骂上了天。  
黄磊趁机撸了两把，大拇指擦过小小渤的顶端，拇指和食指贴在一起行程一个环，扣住小小渤柱身上下抚慰：“小渤，听你指挥……”  
“你妈……额啊……”小渤咽下脏字，在黄磊玩味的注视下心膛砰砰发热，“让它射，黄磊，嗯……让我射……”  
黄磊动情的啄了啄小渤咬住的下唇，大拇指最后一次擦过吐出蜜液的小孔，目光也随后一暗：“服从组织安排”。  
“嗯啊──黄磊……哈啊──”  
黄磊在把小小渤释放以后立刻握着小渤汗津津的腰肢上下顶弄，操的他们身下的床单都被直接晕开了花，水渍越来越多，随着肉棒和后穴的难舍难分，上方两人难耐的喘息也逐渐把持不住，黄渤昏了头只能叫着黄磊的名字，高潮时的后穴又恢复了如初的紧致，等着黄磊一次次操开，操的肉棒都亮晶晶的沾着蜜液，又重新被推了进去。  
就这样几个来回，黄磊抱住小渤，小渤也干脆闭上眼睛吻住黄磊，他在一场噩梦中找到浮木一般抱紧了黄磊，唇舌纠缠的时刻，黄磊也在他体内抵达了高潮。


End file.
